


absolutely smitten

by crazycrab



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, gwil knows, he's a crushing boy, his crush is not so secret tho, hshshds its nothing creepy, joe is a dork, joe's a little too obvious maybe, joe's all fuzzy inside and :), lowercase intended, not actual babies, theyre babies, theyre not toddlers dont worry, we still love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrab/pseuds/crazycrab
Summary: joe's crushing on ben





	absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> my writing abilities are so bad and im so sorry but i really wanted to write some fluff

joe fidgeted with his fingers as he watched ben laugh across the table. his cheeks were ever so slightly pink -probably because of the alcohol- and his eyes were faintly wrinkled at the sides. he couldn't help but smile at the sight, feeling his heart beat faster than it usually would. those small features made ben look even more charming than he already was, as if he wasn't perfect enough with his green eyes and his pink lips and gorgeous blonde hair. 

the redhead had to laugh softly when rami, sitting also across him, next to ben, made a funny remark about gwil's joke, which was what had caused ben to chuckle in the first place. they were all having a few drinks together, in celebration of the fact that they had the chance to be together at the same place at the same time, something which rarely happened when the filming had been finally over.

as much as joe loved being with his friends, what he loved more than anything was to spend some time with ben. he absolutely adored to examine his face and gestures and every little thing he did. it just made him smile as widely as ever. god, how wonderful it was when he laughed with that deep voice of his, or when he ran a hand through his hair, or when he rested his hand on his thigh. it almost made joe gasp for air. 

he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt an elbow nudging his arm playfully and heard someone say, "isn't that right, joe?" 

joe recognized that was gwilym, asking for joe's confirmation of whatever joke he had told. a joke joe had been to busy to listen. he looked at his taller friend and let out a chuckle, nodding with confidence. he turned his head when he heard ben laugh again, and- fuck- he was so grateful he had the chance to look at such a masterpiece.

ben's eyes we're closed fully this time, his head was tipped back and his mouth opened wide as he let out a series of happy pants. joe was certain that for a moment he had forgotten how to breathe. he had to bite his lower lip gently to stop himself from smiling so much, but it was in vane. as soon as ben calmed down and opened his eyes, he looked at joe, and the new yorker just couldn't help it. his lips curled into a grin as he stared back at his friend, a few giggles coming out from the back of his throat. 

"get a room!" rami yelled before he took another sip of his drink. ben snorted and hit his upper arm. 

"oh, shut up!" he replied, a few chuckles still coming out of his mouth. ben rolled his eyes, sipping his own drink before he started a conversation -that joe was too lovestruck to care about- with rami. 

joe's smile remained, wider than before even. he was so absolutely in love with this man and he wasn't sure what he would do about it. in any other situation this would've caused complete and utter panic, but not today, not this night. joe just adored the way his chest tingled whenever ben looked at him, and how close the blonde's hand would rest to him sometimes, and how he leaned his head on the older man's shoulder from time to time, or nudged his arm with his own when they laughed together. ben hardy was absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking, and joe couldn't get over it. every day he discovered something new about him that just made him so fucking wonderful. 

"we're staring quite a bit tonight, eh?" gwilym snapped him out of his thoughts again, giving him a knowing look.

the shorter man scoffed and sighed. "shut up, would you?" he smiled and set his gaze back on the green-eyed beauty. 

and for that moment, while he looked at the handsome blonde, joe felt totally at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even read this once so pardon me for any mistakes


End file.
